The Lost Child
by ThePhalanx
Summary: What if a fifth member had been placed in Team RWBY? What if he had an uncontrollable curse? This is the story of a troublemaker, an orphan, who wreaks havoc amongst RWBY. Can they hope to counter this curse? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and will help me to better myself in story writing.
1. 1 Accepted

"How much do you know about me, exactly?" The hooded teenager sat on a cushioned chair with his back to his companion, Grya.

"I know just about everything about you. We've been friends since we were children, right?" Grya drilled a hole in his desk with a pencil, as she eagerly waited for a response. Grya had met him when she was 5-years-old, she found him sitting on her rooftop in the thick of the night. Only the stars and the moon were visible. She had seen him before, he wore a black cloak with a hood, and a mask. He was a runner, he stole things for money, but not by choice. He did it because it was necessary to his survival, he was an orphan.

"Mm.. I suppose. Though, you treated me different than all of the other boys, your fanbase, I remember when you met up with.. what was his name again? Charles, I believe." The teenager removed his hood and stood up from his chair, then marched over to the desk. Long, white hair swept over his head. Grya stared into his light grey eyes and listened. "I remember, when he punched me in the face, for saying something to him, and you just stood there. You just stood there with your eyes locked onto his, I could see the lust, the urges to remove your clothing in front of him. Also, I do not appreciate my items being destroyed, remove your pencil from my desk." His voice was like any other teenagers, somewhat deep, and somewhat high. Grya hung her head and replayed her memories in her head. She felt bad when she had done, when she had her business with that Charles, and he had started beating her, it would've been happening today, if he hadn't stepped in and set off the burglar alarm, and bought her time to run away.

"So, why don't you fucking tell me, are we ACTUALLY friends, or are you just here to be a burden?" He slammed his fist on the desk and waited. "I-I.. guess not.." Grya removed her pencil from her desk and looked up at him, with eyes full of tears. "Then get the hell out of my sight, go play with your boy toys, and do not return." He pointed the door and waited for her to leave. As soon as she left, he collapsed in his chair and looked at his message from an unknown sender, on his scroll.

**_Ryan Carman,_**

**_Congratulations! You've been accepted into the most prestigious academies in the world, your Airship will be arriving at 8:00 AM, and leaving at 10:00 AM, on Saturday, March 3'rd, 2012. Once again, congratulations on being accepted, we hope your stay will be pleasing, and you are satisfied with your team and classes, both of which will be assigned when you arrive._**

Ryan put down his scroll and rubbed his brow. How long had he been up for? 3 nights? He got up from his chair and pulled up his hood and mask, and grabbed his weapons, a small Knife which he called "Honor" and a Crossbow, called "Fate", tucked them away in his cloak, and walked off into the dark.

**8 Hours later..  
**

3 girls screamed at each other in the corner of the dark room, where everyone was trying to go to sleep, Ryan included. Something about health hazards and exploding? He cared not, majority vote, and he'd assumed that everyone wanted them to shut up. He got up from his sleeping bag and pulled down his mask, fixed his pajamas, which were just some black and white shorts and a grey t-shirt, then walked towards the 3 girls.

"What's your problem with my sister?!"

The blonde was cut off as an arm and and wrapped around her waist and carried her off to her sleeping bag, she kicked and punched and flailed, which made Ryan squeeze her harder to keep her in his grasp. Finally, he reached her sleeping bag, he put her in the sleeping bag and threw the covers over her, then leaned in, so they were only 3 centimeters away, face to face, and put a finger over his mask, then walked back to the corner. The two girls were still yelling at each other, the redhead was calling out for her sister, while the princess was talking about respect and not killing her. He did the same thing for the princess, cupped a hand around her waist and carried her off into the darkness, she punched and kicked as well.

"What is this?! Everyone can see my underwear! Put me down, now!" She punched Ryan in the chest, as he looked down at her and pierced her eyes with his gaze. "Gladly." He lifted her up over his head and threw her into the darkness, making a loud thump, followed by quite a few "Hey!"s. The redhead could find her way back to her bag, so he didn't need to do the same thing to her. Ryan walked in the darkness until he hit the unmanned corner, and slipped into his sleeping bag, and drifted off into his slumber.

**First chapter, complete! Yay! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. 2 The Emerald Forest PT 1

The sight was breathtaking. The cliffside he was placed on gave a splendid view of the forests ahead, but it would've been so much better if the blonde and princess stopped yelling at him. He wasn't intimidated, or sorry for his actions, he was more annoyed. "Hey! Are you even listening?!" Ryan turned his entire body to face the white haired girl and pulled down his mask. "You want the short answer? No. The long answer? Nooooooooo. I find you extremely annoying and bothersome, and you need to shut your lips and go back to being the damsel in distress. And, the Blondie, one thing, cover up your breasts, you slut." Both of their jaws dropped, and they remained speechless. Ryan turned back to the cliff and drew his crossbow, throwing in a bolt with a rope attached to it.

He held his crossbow up as the platforms launched him across the forest. Taking a shot, the bolt lodged itself into a sturdy tree and helped Ryan down. He then loaded in a bolt with an explosive dust attachment and scanned his surroundings. He could hear yelling in the distance, and a boy pinned to a tree by a spear. Ryan walked into the forest, and climbed a tree. The white haired girl and the red head from before stood below him, completely unaware that he was above them. "He's annoying!", the white haired ranted on, not even noticing the Ursa tagging along behind them. He aimed his crossbow carefully and fired, the bolt hit the Ursa in the skull, and blew up, causing chunks of brain, flesh and skullpieces to fly everywhere. Ryan jumped down from the tree and turned to face the 2 girls. "YOU!" "Save it, Princess, we're in a forest with things that are trying to MURDER US, how daft are you, exactly?" The redhead looked at him and "Ooh"ed, "So this is the one?", Ryan nodded and bowed. "Pleased to meet you. Let's get this done quick, Temples over there, and where we need to return is over there." He pointed at two locations, that were relatively close to each other.

"Watch your backs, Grimm territory and all. Meet you at the Temple." With that, Ryan dashed off towards the location of the Temple, with the redhead following not too far behind, and the Princess stomping in anger. Finally, the redhead was right next to him, not wanting to lose the race. "So, you think that you can beat me?" Ryan shrugged. "Let's see." A burst of adrenaline was pumped into his legs, as he blasted his way through the forest, losing the redhead quite easily. He started to slow down, and eventually came to a halt as he swooped up a "pony", as the blonde had called it, she swiped up the opposite color pony as him.

The redhead caught up, and greeted her sister. "Ruby?" "YANG!" "NORA!". Some distance away, another, REALLY redheaded girl burst out of the forest, with a Deathstalker on her tail. Ryan shrugged and pulled out his close combat weapon. "Time for you to do your magic, babe." First, the young girl charged, but was instantly slapped away by the claw of the giant scorpion, she tried to flee, but was pinned to the ground by a giant feather. "Alright.. 3.. 2... 1!" He dashed in the direction of the stinger, catching it in the nick of time, Ryan shoved his blade deep into the Deathstalkers' tail, and pulled down, making a large, open wound, he loaded in another explosive bolt into his crossbow, and fired at the wound, blowing the entire tail sky high. Finally, he jumped onto the Deathstalkers' head, tore off it's skullpiece, and drove his blade into the brain several times, until he felt like it was pudding.

He smiled and looked at his work, then moved over to the pinned girl, and tore the entire feather out. She just stared up at him. "Woah.." Ryan shook his head and extended a hand. "THANK YOU." The redhead took his hand and was pulled up. "Go inform your friends that we still have quite a way to go, and that damn bird isn't going to kill itself. Get them ready to move again, give me the signal, and we'll be off." She nodded and ran off to her wolfpack. "Is anybody able to talk to me? Jesus."


End file.
